First Kiss
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: “Gadis China... Kau dinyatakan bersalah karena telah merenggut ciuman pertamaku, dan untuk itu... Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkannya di depan hakim,” ujar Sougo dengan bibir yang melekukkan senyum sadis terindah yang pernah ditampilkannya/“APAAA! DASAR SADIS GILAAA!/Canon setting. OOC. Mature content. Enjoy reading!


**First Kiss**

x

x

x

_Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi_

_I own nothing except the plot_

x

x

x

**n/b** : kalimat _italic_ merupakan ucapan dalam hati/pikiran. mature content dalam banyak hal. canon setting but very ooc. enjoy reading!

x

x

x

_"Jangan pernah kalah dari siapa pun!"_

Keduanya masih ingat dan memegang teguh janji yang mereka ikrarkan kala bertarung di jembatan beberapa tahun lalu. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi dan berjuang bersama demi menyelamatkan bumi dan alam semesta dari kehancuran, Kagura dan Okita Sougo tak pernah sekali pun melupakan janji untuk terus bertambah kuat dan tidak kalah dari siapa pun sampai takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam sebuah pertarungan, seperti saat ini...

"Heh?? Kenapa seranganmu jadi lembek begini, _China_?! Sedang datang bulan yaa?"

Sougo menampik tendangan maut Kagura, kemudian melayangkan tinju keras tepat ke wajah gadis itu. Jika saja Kagura terlambat mengelak sepersekian detik, bogem mentah si pangeran sadis pasti sudah mendarat di wajah cantik kebanggaannya yang baru di-_facial_ beberapa hari lalu.

_"Dasar Sadis brengsek! Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku sedang haid?!"_

"Hahaha... Kalau ekspresimu seperti itu, berarti tebakanku benar kan?!"

Nada bicara Sougo terdengar jemawa. Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang dan memandang gadis cantik di hadapannya dengan tatapan meremehkan namun penuh cinta, yang sayangnya selalu gagal di-_notice_ sang gadis pujaan hati.

Mereka sudah bertarung selama hampir satu jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda kekalahan dari kedua pihak. Sedetik kemudian, seringai penuh arti terukir di wajah tampan mantan kapten _Shinsengumi_ yang kini akhirnya berhasil naik pangkat menjadi wakil komandan –walau pada kenyataannya hanya berbagi jabatan dengan Hijikata lantaran tugas _Shinsengumi_ yang semakin menumpuk pasca huru-hara melawan Utsuro.

_"Kau sudah bertambah kuat, China. Bagus sekali."_

Pujian tersebut hanya mampu diungkapkannya dalam hati. Bahkan ketika usianya sudah hampir menginjak seperempat abad, Sougo masih belum punya nyali menyatakan dengan segenap kesungguhan hati perasaan cintanya pada sang rival kesayangan.

"Cih! Gak usah banyak omong, Chihuahua!"

Kagura kembali menyerang Sougo dengan kekuatan penuh, tak memedulikan rasa tidak nyaman di selangkangannya karena pembalutnya mulai penuh. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Ia takkan mengizinkan si sadis ini makin arogan karena berhasil mengalahkannya atau mengacaukan rencananya. Lagi.

Seharusnya siang itu, dirinya pergi _shopping_ dengan Tsukki dan Kyuubei karena sedang ada diskon besar-besaran di butik langganan mereka. Setelah sepanjang pagi membujuk Gin-_chan_ agar gaji bulanannya dibayarkan lebih dulu –sekaligus berdebat dengan Shinpachi yang juga pengen gajian duluan, Kagura sudah bertekad akan memborong banyak barang demi memuaskan keinginannya menjadi wanita yang cantik dan menawan seperti Soyo.

Tapi... kesialan menimpa Kagura hari itu. Ia bertemu Sougo di tengah perjalanan dan seperti biasa... Pemuda itu takkan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja sebelum mereka saling bergelut, beradu senjata hingga bertarung dengan tangan kosong hanya untuk membuktikan siapa yang terhebat.

_"Demi kepala Papi yang akan terus botak sampai hari kiamat, kenapa pula harus Si Sadis Chihuahua yang selalu muncul di hadapanku dan mengacaukan segalanya??!!"_

"Wah-wah! Semangat sekali!" Sougo melompat ke belakang, lalu secepat kilat mengarahkan tendangan ke perut Kagura. Tapi gadis itu berhasil menangkap tendangan Sougo dengan kedua tangannya dan dalam sepersekian detik menghempaskan tubuh seberat tujuh puluh kilogram itu ke tanah.

"Weee~ Rasain tuh!" Kagura menjulurkan lidah, berjingkat kegirangan seperti anak kecil walaupun usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun.

"Huuuu~ Siapa yaa yang dulu pernah sesumbar kalau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan sekali serang?!" Kagura balas mengejek Okita. "Mana buktinya??!!"

Seringai tipis terpahat di wajah ganteng Sougo yang penuh lecet dan lebam saat pemuda itu bangkit. _He can't help but excited and... passionate. _Sudah lama dirinya tak merasakan gejolak nafsu yang menggelora hanya dengan bertarung dengan Kagura seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini. Seluruh saraf di tubuhnya seolah terbakar ketika gairah yang dirasakannya kala ingin membunuh Kagura sama besarnya seperti gairah yang dirasakannya saat ingin bercinta dengan gadis itu.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apakah dia akan berhasil membawa Kagura ke tempat tidur atau malah akan mengantarkan gadis itu ke persemayaman terakhir. Namun... Tuhan pun juga tahu kalau Sougo takkan pernah membiarkan Kagura meregang nyawa sebelum mereka berdua mencapai kesepakatan bersama mengenai perasaan masing-masing.

"Jangan senang dulu, _China_! Kau tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk kedua kalinya! Rasakan ini!" Sougo tak segan menonjok wajah mulus Kagura hingga menyebabkan memar biru kemerah-merahan di area sekitar pipi dan mulut gadis itu.

"HAHAHA! Sekarang kita seri!" Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah saat Kagura berusaha membalas serangannya. Sougo menanggalkan mantelnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku.

"Apa kau sudah ingin menyerah sekarang?" tantang pemuda itu seraya memasang kuda-kuda mengantisipasi serangan dadakan.

"Cih!" Kagura mengelap cairan hangat yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"SIALAN KAU!" Gadis itu terlihat sangat murka ketika menyadari kalau cairan tersebut tak lain tak bukan adalah darah segar. Lazimnya, tonjokan seperti tadi takkan menyebabkan luka parah sampai berdarah. Entah karena dirinya sedang lengah hingga bisa terluka seperti itu atau karena Okita Sougo sudah semakin bertambah kuat.

Sekejap saja, Kagura merasakan darah Yato-nya mendidih hebat, seperti lava panas yang lambat laun akan menyembur ke permukaan. Sudah cukup lama putri kesayangan Umibozou itu tak merasakan hasrat bertarung dan mengalahkan lawan seperti saat ini sejak pertempuran besar melawan Utsuro dan antek-anteknya.

Nyatanya pukulan Sougo barusan mampu membangkitkan warisan klan Yato yang mengalir dalam darah dan nadi Kagura sebagai petarung paling tangguh di jagat raya. Pertarungan sengit antara duo sadis itu pun tak terelakkan lagi.

"RASAKAN INI!!!" Kagura menyerang dengan cepat, ganas dan bertubi-tubi dengan pemusatan kekuatan yang seimbang di kedua tangan dan kaki. Sougo nyaris kewalahan menangkis pukulan dan tendangan gadis itu. Ia kerap kali mengelak secara konstan untuk menghindari serangan langsung Kagura dan melakukan beberapa serangan balik yang tak kalah cepat.

Tapi... Mustahil bagi Sougo untuk menyamai kecepatan serangan Kagura yang sudah hampir memasuki mode Yato-nya. Jangankan menyerang balik, Sougo mungkin saja akan kesulitan menghindari serangan Kagura yang mematikan.

_"Sial! Bisa gawat kalau begini terus!"_ ringis Sougo. Instingnya berkata untuk mengelak dan bertahan, tapi nalarnya tetap bekerja mencari celah dalam pola serangan sang gadis Yato yang mulai membabi-buta.

_"Hehe... Hari ini kau akan kalah, Sadis!"_

Seringai pongah terukir di bibir Kagura yang merah merona, tatkala mata birunya menangkap sekelumit keputusasaan di wajah Sougo. Kagura mengambil jarak beberapa meter sebelum melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Sougo memprediksikan kalau Kagura akan melakukan tendangan cepat ke arah perutnya, namun... Alih-alih menendang, Kagura malah bermanuver dengan tinju dan sundulan kepalanya yang sukses membuat Sougo tersungkur ke tanah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Rupanya penderitaan Sougo tak berakhir sampai di situ saja karena gadis Yato, khususnya yang sedang PMS, memang terkenal sangat keras kepala, _not only literally but also figuratively_. Kagura tetap menghajar Sougo, meskipun pemuda itu terkapar tak berdaya.

"Terima saja kenyataan kalau aku lebih hebat darimu, Sadis!" cibir sang gadis Yato dengan senyum kemenangan.

Kagura mengunci erat kedua pergelangan tangan Sougo di atas kepala pemuda itu sambil menindih perut sang pangeran sadis dengan lututnya. Sougo terlihat kesakitan karena Kagura menekan persis di titik vitalnya. Sekali saja gadis itu menghunjam titik tersebut, sudah dapat dipastikan Okita Sougo hanya tinggal nama. Ia sama sekali tak mengendurkan pertahanannya walau kini ia hampir memenangkan perseteruan abadi di antara mereka.

"Apakah ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum aku mengirimmu ke neraka?" Nada bicara Kagura nyaris terdengar sama sadisnya dengan sang kakak saat tangan kanannya mencekik Sougo sekuat tenaga, sementara tangan kiri dan lututnya mengunci pergerakan Sougo.

Sougo tampak kesulitan bernapas. Ia membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, belum juga pemuda itu mengucapkan sepatah kata, tiba-tiba saja Sadaharu melompat dari sisi belakang Kagura dan sekonyong-konyong sebuah peristiwa yang mengejutkan pun terjadi...

Suatu peristiwa yang barangkali tidak pernah Sougo sangka akan terjadi begitu cepat. Suatu peristiwa yang mungkin takkan pernah terlintas dalam pikiran lugu Kagura. Suatu peristiwa yang akan menjadi titik balik dalam hubungan 'mesra' yang telah terjalin selama hampir enam tahun di antara mereka berdua. Suatu peristiwa paling dramatis dari seluruh _arc_ di Gintama jika memang beneran bakal terjadi.

Suatu peristiwa di mana Kagura... mencium Okita Sougo!!!

Ciuman tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa saat, dengan mulut terbuka, bibir yang melekat dan lidah saling menjentik. Meski kecupan itu dilakukan tanpa sengaja, namun Kagura dan Sougo tak ingin terburu-buru menyudahi momen intim yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sengatan panas dan tak terduga menyerang saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuh Kagura ketika merasakan bibir Sougo di bibirnya. Amarahnya perlahan menguap. Adrenalin dalam darahnya pun menghangat karena feromon sang mantan kapten _Shinsengumi_ yang begitu memabukkan, sampai-sampai Kagura tanpa sadar melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sougo dan beralih meragut rambut pirang sang pangeran sadis. Jemarinya perlahan turun, menyusuri lekuk rahang jenjang Sougo, menangkup dagu indah pemuda itu dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Okita Sougo jelas tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka yang mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya. Ia pun membalas ciuman Kagura dalam-dalam dan penuh hasrat, tak mengindahkan rasa sakit yang mendera. Sougo menggigit pelan bibir ranum nan menggoda itu, lantas menyesapnya, mengulum dan menjilatinya. Lidahnya menjamah seluruh rongga mulut gadis itu dengan lihai, mengecap rasa gurih _sukonbu_ varian kari yang menjadi menu cemilan wajib sang gadis Yato setiap harinya.

_"Kami-sama... Aku ingin hal ini berlangsung selamanya,"_ pinta Sougo dalam hati.

Ia ingin seterusnya memeluk erat Kagura, mendekapnya penuh kehangatan, melingkupi kehidupan gadis itu dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang meluap-luap. Selama ini Sougo selalu menahan perasaannya, menyembunyikan perhatiannya dibalik sifat sadis yang kerap ditampilkannya.

Di satu sisi, Sougo ingin dirinya dan Kagura menjadi lebih kuat sehingga tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Tapi di sisi lain, ia selalu diliputi kekhawatiran karena Kagura kerap bertindak gegabah dan membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Andai Kagura tahu kalau Sougo selalu merasa ketar-ketir acap kali Kagura terlibat baku hantam dengan segerombolan musuh yang takkan segan-segan melukai kulit mulus gadis itu atau mencederai wajah cantiknya.

_"Kami-sama... Betapa hidup ini sungguh tidak adil. Mengapa hanya aku yang tersiksa seperti ini?!"_

Gagasan untuk melamar Kagura kembali mengemuka dalam benak Sougo. Enam tahun lalu mungkin mereka masih terlalu muda, sehingga ucapan mengenai pernikahan barangkali hanya dianggap angin lalu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Okita Sougo sudah lebih dari siap dan mampu secara mental dan finansial untuk membangun mahligai rumah tangga bersama seorang wanita.

Berkat wejangan almarhumah sang kakak yang menyuruhnya untuk rajin menabung, tidak merokok dan mabuk-mabukkan, serta menghindari klub kabaret maupun warung remang-remang, Sougo sudah bisa memiliki rumah dengan tiga kamar tidur dan pekarangan yang luas serta simpanan deposito di bank yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, hasil dari jerih payahnya sendiri.

Namun... Perkara menikahi Kagura tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Meskipun Sougo berhasil mengambil hati _Danna_ dan Shinpachi dengan traktiran _parfait_ dan tiket VIP konsernya Otsuu-_chan_, nantinya ia masih harus berjibaku demi mendapatkan restu dari Kamui, abangnya Kagura yang terkenal sinting dan juga Umibozou, sang calon mertua yang kelewat protektif sama anak gadisnya.

_"Mungkin sebaiknya aku langsung menghamili Kagura saja biar langsung dinikahi!"_

Otak mesum Sougo mulai mengambil alih seiring sambaran hasrat yang berkobar di perutnya dan gairah di tubuhnya semakin kencang menyakitkan, butuh dibebaskan, butuh dikeluarkan.

_"Tapi tidak di sini... Tidak sekarang... Aku..."_

Sougo berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan akal sehat dan remahan jiwa ksatria yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Ia mengakui kalau dirinya bukan pria baik-baik, tapi ia juga bukan pria brengsek yang memanfaatkan wanita demi birahi semata. Apalagi wanita berharga seperti Kagura. Jika ia tidak bisa memiliki Kagura, setidaknya ia bisa melindunginya dari kejauhan dan memastikan gadis itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Sougo menggigit bibir bawah Kagura, membuat gadis itu tersentak dari pergumulan hasrat yang terjadi atas campur tangan Tuhan dan Sadaharu. Namun, belum juga Kagura tersadar dari atmosfer sensual yang menyesatkan dirinya dalam pusaran hawa nafsu, Sougo serta-merta mencekau pundaknya dan mendorongnya ke belakang hingga posisi mereka kini berbalik.

Kagura telentang di bawah Sougo dengan mata terbelalak dan muka yang bersemu merah padam, entah karena marah atau malu atas kejadian tak terduga yang baru saja mereka alami. Sougo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kagura dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya mengeluarkan borgol dari saku celana.

"A-APAA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH??? KENAPA MEMBORGOLKU???"

"Karena kau sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal berat."

"MEMANGNYA APA SALAHKU???"

"Gadis _China_... Kau dinyatakan bersalah karena telah merenggut ciuman pertamaku, dan untuk itu... Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkannya di depan hakim," ujar Sougo dengan bibir yang melekukkan senyum sadis terindah yang pernah ditampilkannya.

"APAAA???!!! DASAR SADIS GILAAA!!!"

x

x

x

**\- FIN - **

x

x

x

Well~ Gimana? Absurd yak? :D

Wkwkwkwk. Maklum-keun lah yaa, ini fic pertamaku di fandom Gintama dan diriku juga baru mulai menulis lagi setelah sekian lama (biasanya tulisanku emang selalu absurd sih. hehehe).

Gak nyangka bakal nemu otepeh di fandom ini karna nonton Gintama hanya sebagai asupan pelepas stress :D tapi pinterest dan pixiv emang racun bgt yaa. Berbagai artworks OkiKagu ngambrak banget di sana, mesranya bikin ngiri~~~ (kok malah curcol) Hehehe. Maap-keun, kebiasaan ngalor ngidul.

Yowiss, daripada cuap-cuap ini semakin gaje dan tak berujung, feel free to critic and review aja yaa, Fellas. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
